I'm With You
by OffMyTea
Summary: May is depressed, and Drew helps her out. Mentioned Advancedshipping, but is ultimatly Contestshipping. Ash bashing. SongFic. Rated for mentioned attempted suicide, and because I'm paranoid.


I'm With You

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is yet ANOTHER songfic. I know I should be working on my other fictions, but this idea won't leave me alone. So please bear with me. Meet and Greet might get updated...soon...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm not Avril Lavigne, and I don't own Pokemon, so yea. **

* * *

><p><em>Lyrics<em>

* * *

><p>May stood on the bridge, staring over at the waters below, looking and the rushing current. A soft rain began to fall as she chocked back tears. She looked around her and saw she was alone. She held back a sob.<p>

Everyone knew she had been depressed lately, and she was really considering suicide at this point. She had texted her boyfriend, Ash, telling him what she was planning on doing.

On her way to the bridge, she had seen none other than Ash at a party. She saw him pick up his phone and read a text. She saw him smirk and chuck the phone away. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran all the way to the bridge.

So that's how she had ended up on a cold rainy knight on a bridge, thinking about jumping. She held back a heart-wrenching sob. Suddenly, there was someone behind her.

"May?" the male voice asked. She whipped around, hoping to see Ash, but instead, saw a the green haired coordinator, Drew.

"May, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said with a blank look as she continued looking out.

"May...you weren't thinking about suicide were you?" Drew asked. May didn't answer. Drew was in shock.

"Then what are you waiting for? Ash?" he asked. May was silent.

"May...he's not coming..." Drew said softly. May shook as tears fell down her face. Drew gently rubbed circles on her back.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
>I'm waiting in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound <em>

"Shh...it's gonna be alright May..." Drew whispered as he hugged May as she sobbed into his chest.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<em>

Drew Held May to face him.

"Come on May, let's get you home." he said as he took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her as they began walking away from the bridge.

_It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
><em>_But I... I'm with you  
>I'm with you<em>

The two coordinators walked down the streets, the drizzling rain the only sound that could be heard. Soon, they passed the party Ash was at. May looked over and saw Ash making out with some random girl. Her eyes overflowed with tears and her knees buckled from underneath her.

_I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone <em>

Drew carried May to a bench and sat down beside her, trying to calm her down. When she had finished crying, he gently picked her and and they continued walking.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

May's home was at least a day's walk away, so Drew silently brought her to his house and laid her down on the couch while he went to make some hot chocolate and get a blanket for her. He set the hot chocolate out and wrapped May in the blanket as silent tears fell. He put his arms around her and enveloped her into a hug. After a little while, May repositioned herself so she was lying on Drew, snuggling up to him. He sighed and fell asleep. May stayed awake and looked up at his calm face, Beautifly dancing in her stomach. Why did she feel this way? Wasn't she supposed to feel this for her boyfriend, Ash?

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yea yea yea  
><em>

She didn't understand it. Then, something popped into her head.

Ash didn't go to stop her when he knew about it.

Drew stopped her, and he didn't know about it.

_It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
><em>

She suddenly realized Ash wasn't right for her if he didn't care what happened to her. Drew did.

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

She curled up closer to Drew and listened to the sound of his heartbeat and fell asleep.

The next day, she found a hung-over Ash passed out in the Pokemon Center.

"Ash." she said as she walked up to him. Drew stood in the doorway, watching carefully. Ash lazily looked up.

"Oh hey May. You haven't died yet." he said as his words slurred.

"Yea, I haven't. Look, Ash. It's over." May said as she walked away, leaving a very confused Ash. She walked back to Drew who took her hand and smiled. May smiled back and Drew gently kissed her. Their grins took up their entire faces as they then walked hand in hand through town.

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Was this okay? Please review! I need criticism on this please! :)<strong>

**So review!**

**~Alyss**

**Oh! One quick thing! I'm leaving for Washington DC in a few days, so I may not post for a while. Sorry! I will defiantly write, and I will post if I can I promise! **

**Now I'm done. :)**

**~Alyss**


End file.
